Love Judgement
by ko00kie
Summary: Yuuri finally confesses his love for Wolfram after 4 years of engagement, only to be caught cheating the next day. Lets just say that Wolfram is being..well,Wolfram.
1. Chapter 1

"Engiwaru!Engiwaru!"

Wolfram woke up and groaned when he was greeted by the warmth of the sunlight. Failing miserably to stifle a yawn he sat up to stretch, only to wince when he felt sore on his lower back. Blood rushed to his cheeks as he remembered last night event with a particular double black. After being engaged for four years he never thought the day would come where his beloved wimpy king finally returned his feelings. All this while Wolfram thought he was content to stand by Yuuri's side, devoting his life solely for the 27th demon king, Yuuri Shibuya. Oh how wrong he was. It was never enough. Those constant rejections thrown by his fiancé, claiming that their engagement was only accidental. He could only stand at the side watching his king dance with beautiful princesses during every ball. It hurts, he felt like he was killed over and over. What could he do? The only way he know to get what he wanted was by throwing tantrums, though it seems to be ineffective towards the double black demon king. Their argument would always end up in a fight or worst, being chased with the fireballs of a fiery annoyed blonde. But now, it was different. Yuuri loves him, and he smile in contentment all the while thinking of his accidental fiancé.

He turned to his side only to find it empty. Yuuri was nowhere to be seen.

 _Now where have the wimp gone to? He should have stayed in bed with me after..last night.._ he thought, his pale porcelain cheeks was tinted pink. Pulling his negligee over he went to the royal bathroom to get prepared for the day.

=[-.-]=

Wolfram was far beyond pissed. He lost the appetite to eat his breakfast.

"What do you mean Yuuri went to town?!" he gets up slamming both hands on the table. Food forgotten and tea spilled, he couldn't care less.

"Oh Wolfie, Conrad went along with him. His Majesty surely won't be harmed in any way" his mother tried to assure him. Gwendal frowned at his brother's behavior but did not comment on anything. Absent king in the castle means more paperwork for him to sign.

Wolfram stormed out of the dining room, leaving both his mother and brother.

 _The nerve of that wimp!_ he scowled. He would give Yuuri a piece of his mind, right after he trained his troops.

"50 laps around the castle and don't stop until you're done!" he shouted to his troop with both hands on his hips, eyes gleaming with fire. If looks could kill, he might have caused a killing spree. The Bielefeld troops complied without any complaints. They knew better than to anger the already furious blonde any further. One wrong move and they might get toasted.

Wolfram left his troops to train and proceed to the stable. There's no way he would have let Yuuri out of his sight for too long.

 _That no good loose morals cheater of a wimp! Oh Shinou he better not cheat behind my back with some lousy tramps,_ he cursed inwardly. Clouded with such thoughts Wolfram won't be able to enjoy the ride to town, not until he gets his hands on his fiancé.

=[-.-]=

Wolfram pulled the rein of his horse as he arrived in town, his eyes searching frantically for a certain double black. _Knowing that wimp he's probably wearing a disguise,_ he thought as he guided his horse to the stable at a nearby inn. It's better to walk around such small town, how hard can it be to find Yuuri among all these people.

Wolfram checked every stores and inn he came across in hope of finding Yuuri, but he was nowhere to be found. Every second passed and anger turns to worry. _Where is he? Is Yuuri okay? Is he hurt? But Conrad's with him, he should be fine..right?_

Wolfram never fancies the idea of being in a huge crowd especially when he was alone. People would turn their heads just to gape in awe at the beauty of third price. As much as he doesn't like sailing, he doesn't like being the centre of attention either, not when he was looking for his missing wimp of a fiancé. Yuuri was his..he loves the sound of that. Just then, he caught the sight of his missing fiancé among the crowds of villagers with his back facing him. Wolfram was elated to find him but confusion could also be seen on his face. Conrad wasn't with him. Wolfram shook those thoughts away and skipped three steps at a time as he was too excited to see Yuuri. He didn't care if he bumped into any of the crowd, his thoughts are preoccupied with Yuuri.

"Yuu-" His voice stopped as he took in the sight in front of him. Yuuri was smiling to a young maiden as she in turn, returned the smile as well. She was just about Wolfram's height, with a long, silky auburn hair tied up in a ponytail, one that could be referred to as a beauty. Her laughter is melodious as Yuuri cracks up one of his jokes. Wolfram resented the fact that Yuuri was alone with a woman, they seem to like each other company.

 _And last night you said that you love me, what a sick joke Your Majesty._ His heart shattered into a million pieces. Yuuri would smile a genuine smile to everyone, but he never did with Wolfram. Wolfram bit his lips in frustration enough to draw blood from it. _Look at me Yuuri, why won't you notice me?_ His heart screamed for Yuuri's attention. He clenched his fist tightly that his knuckles turned white, struggling for control over his emotions, it's too much for him to bear. He wanted the pain to go away, tears threatening to slip from his eyes. No, he couldn't cry here, not now. His refused to have his pride shatter like his heart. He should be able to overcome this, he's a soldier after all. Though he knew soldiers aren't trained to feel emotional pain. Maybe in the confinement of his room will he pour his heart out without a care in the world but for now, he has to go back to Covenant Castle.

* * *

Whew,so I was inspired to write this when listening to Love Trial cover by Kagamine Len (note that he's a Vocaloid for those who didn't know). I'll try not to make it too long though.

Oh, and I still haven't updated the new chapter for my other story (For You). I'll try to finish it up soon, hope you'll be patient by then :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Finally posted a continuation! My apologies for those who had been waiting for an update for my stories. Currently I'm on semi-hiatus due to some reasons.**

 **I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter. R &R are appreciated :D**

* * *

Yuuri taps his fingers on the desk impatiently. It's been a week since he last saw his fiancé. He keep glancing at the window hoping to catch a glimpse of a certain fire-wielding soldier with the look of an angel, paperwork's completely forgotten. Wolfram should be back from patrolling the borders in the morning. However, it's already past lunch time. The young king could no longer tolerate the anxiety as he stood up from his chair, pacing back and forth in his office all the while thinking of his fiancé.

' _What if something happened to Wolf on his patrol?'_

Yuuri quickly shook his thoughts away. Wolfram would definitely burn him alive for ever doubting his capabilities. He knew that Wolfram took pride in everything he does, whether if it concerns about his looks, the way he dressed and carry himself around people, his maryoku and also his swordsmanship. In short, Wolfram is a very proud Mazoku even if he is a wagamamapuu, Yuuri concluded.

How he missed the blonde dearly. He remembered the time how Wolfram tries to seduce him before his usual morning jog. Unconsciously Yuuri began day dreaming of the blonde as he leans towards the window of his office, one arm supporting his chin and he grins stupidly for the world to see.

:[-.-]:

"Wolf, stop. That tickles" Yuuri tried to suppress his giggles when the said blonde nuzzling his neck.

"I don't want to" came the reply as his wraps his arms around the king's torso, clinging tightly on the double black.

"Come on Wolf, I have to get ready for my morning jog with Conrad"

"So you rather spend time with him than me? Fine" he pushed Yuuri away as he glared daggers at him.

"What? No! That's not what I meant" he knew Wolfram wouldn't listen to him as Wolfram turned his back on him, pulling the covers right above his head.

"Wolf−" Yuuri was interrupted when someone knocks the door.

"Heika, are you awake?" Conrad asked, pushing the door open slowly and entered the king's chamber with a gentle smile plastered on his face.

"Give me a sec! And Conrad, it's Yuuri. You're my godfather"

"Of course Yuuri. I'll be waiting outside, or perhaps you would rather enjoy each other's company−"

"No no no! I'll go, I'll go immediately! I love morning jogs! Just wait while I get change"

As soon as Conrad leaves the royal chambers, Wolfram tugs on Yuuri's pajama's sleeves and earned his full attention.

"Yuuri,I.." Yuuri tuned out everything that Wolfram would probably say to him as he was focusing intently on those pink luscious lips of his beautiful fiancé. He leaned closer to Wolfram with the intention of capturing his lips with his, already imagining how their lips would lock with each other as their tongues met and dance in passion.

' _Just a little closer'_

"Heika" Wolfram spoke.

' _Huh?_ '

"Heika" he spoke again a bit louder. His voice sounded somewhat deep and strange to Yuuri's ears for some reason.

"Heika!" Yuuri jerked away when a hand suddenly landed on his right shoulder as he accidentally bumped his rear at the corner of his desk, causing his butt to fell flat on the floor as he grimaced in pain. Yuuri takes the hand that was extended to him and gets up.

"Conrad, you scared me" Yuuri rubs his rear in a soothing manner.

"My apologies Heika, I've been trying to call you a few times but you're too absorbed in your daydream with my baby brother"Conrad's smile shows a glint of mischief as the young king turns beet red to the tips of his ear.

' _That explains the strange voice earlier'_ Yuuri sighed inwardly after he managed to tame his blush.

"Be careful Heika. King or not, Wolfram is my baby brother."

"What? A king can't be in love with his own fiancé?" Conrad just smiles gently at his king's question.

Conrad clears his throat and says "We should leave to town now, we wouldn't want to keep her waiting"

"What about Wolfram? He isn't back yet"

"I'm sure you rather don't want to be caught by him going to town without his presence" just as Conrad said this, Yuuri immediately had a vision on an infuriated blonde screaming at him for the whole castle to hear as he chased him with a killing intention. Yuuri shuddered at the thought.

"You're right. We better move now"

… _Meanwhile, in a carriage heading to Blood Pledge Castle…_

"I'm not sure if I can do this, what if I messed up?" a lot of mixed feelings swim in those pairs of emerald green eyes. He looked towards his companion who holds similar beauty like him. Compared to Wolfram who looked agitated towards the whole ordeal, she looked rather composed and elegant.

"Oh hush Wolfie dear, you'll do just fine"

"But mother, Yuuri thinks I'm on patrol the whole week! What would he thinks if he knows we went to Caloria?!" panic began rising in him.

"Are you backing out now?" she questioned him as she raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not! I just.." Wolframs shifts uncomfortably under his mother's gaze. Cecilie moves from her spot next to her son as she pulls him into a comforting hug.

"Mother.."

"Now my dear son, remember what happened and why we went there in the first place"

"Of course I do, it's because of Yuuri!"

"Yes, and that's my little Wolfie!" turning back to her cheerful self she pulled Wolfram into a tight hug, all the while suffocating him in her ample bosom. "We'll show Yuuri heika that no one will be able to resist you!"

The carriage comes to a stop and Wolfram finally managed to escape his mother's hug and catch his breath. Wolfram looks out of the carriage window and saw his troops, confusion clearly stated on his face.

"Mother, why are they here? We're not that far from the castle."

"I prepared this just for the occasion. You said you're going on a patrol, so we shouldn't be seen arriving in the same carriage" she winked playfully at her son. Wolfram was really surprised to know that his mother had planned this thoroughly.

"Thank you mother" Wolfram smiled before exiting the carriage.

"I'll see you at home. Bye Wolfie dear~!" She waved excitedly to her son before leaning on her seat as she thinks, ' _What would you do now Yuuri heika'_

A few moments past and Wolfram was already straddling his horse with a graceful posture while his troops are all gathered behind him.

"Prepare to move!" he shouted.

' _I'll get my revenge soon your Majesty'_


End file.
